Death of the Past - 6/16/2019
As the Clutch leaves what remains of the Cat shrine they notice that the temperature in the room was extremely warm for a cavern. The temperature lowers to normal again, but as they turn the corner it rises once more. They peer into the next cavernous area to find a river of molten lava. Meattus says, 'Everyone! Move back it's hot as balls in here. This must be the great Schwety Balls lava flow.' Deeper into the room a strange forge is seen. Lava flows through it. Lilli asks, 'Tesseract friend?! What is this?' Tesseract: 'Oh! This is interesting! It is Balemorian technology!! A soul forge!' Meattus: 'Can you communicate with it?' Tesseract: 'Affirmative. ' Meattus: 'Is this the key?' Tesseract: 'Negative. But we are close.' The Clutch looks around the room and notices that there is a rickety bridge that is over the lava. The heat so intense that you can barely stand to walk closer to the bridge. Sitara and Meattus heft their bags and move closer to the bridge. Lilli tilts her head to the side in thought, 'Tesseract? Can you help us with the lava?' Tesseract: 'Affirmative! Do you want me to drain it!?' Lilli: 'Yes please!' The Tesseract flies around and then dives into a cube shaped hole. Mechanical noises echo through the chamber and the lava drains from the area. The temperature dropping back to those that you'd expect in cave - more comfortable and cool. The adventures move across the bridge with caution. As they step onto firm ground Cunilinga steps from the shadows directly into Meattus' path. She gives him a passionate kiss. As Meattus stepped back, he feels weakened, cursed. She steps back and winks, 'You could never hurt me.' Then, she blinks out of existence. Lilli gasps and looks to Meattus, 'Why do you keep inviting her to walk with us!?' Meattus sighs, 'I did not. I can feel her filth on me.' Cunilinga whispers, 'Come with me and your friends will live.' Meattus, 'I cannot do that!' Sitara yells, 'Go back from the hell you came from!' The Clutch keeps pressing forward, and walks into an area that is surrounded with mushrooms, and other fungi. Meattus walks up to one and it looks like a humanoid. He calls back, 'Do you know what this is?' Lilli replies, 'No but I don't like it!' As she finishes her sentence the mushroom bursts out a cloud of spores. The Clutch became surrounded by three Myconids. Each hits a separate one causing chunks of mushroom to fly off and onto the cavern floor. The Myconids again attempt to blast the adventurers with spores. They manage to hold their breath through the blast to mitigate any contact with the spores. The conflict continued for several rounds with similar exchanges. The Clutch emerged from the fungi battle mostly unscathed, but now surrounded by chunks of fungi. Meattus promptly takes the chunks and places them into his backpack and feeds one to Flair. Flair's eyes get big and he hoots quietly. As the Clutch takes a closer look at their surroundings they notice that the cavern feels...off. Meattus looks at the floor and stomps. 'It's metallic.' He walks to the walls and wipes the wall, revealing 'Matrix Node 01.' Meattus: 'Tesseract? Do you know what this is?' Tesseract: 'Oh! NOW this is interesting!' We are close to the key.' Meattus: 'Is it safe here?' Tesseract: 'Of course it is not!' he announces as he hums and moves down the cavern tunnel. As the Clutch follows the glowing Tesseract, they step into a room that looks like one massive golem, or perhaps golem building machine. Meattus yells, 'Guys, get behind me! The bitch is back!' Cunilinga says, 'I've found the perfect way to make something!' Meattus: 'Are these your new boy toys!?' Cunilinga grins evilly. Several large golem that also appeared to be a combination of undead appear. The Clutch engages them. The foes were not terrible difficult to hit, but as Sitara lands the first killing blow. The creation explodes. She manages to block the explosion with her shield -just- in time. Seeing the Clutch make progress Cunilinga sends a swarm of spiders to overtake the paladin. Lilli, seeing her friend nearly become blasted, jumps back and performs a series of monk stances, at the end of her punch a chromatic orb shoots out and crashes into the the creation. It explodes into several pieces. Cunilinga yells to Sitara, 'Did you steal him from me!?' She casts a protection spell. Sitara yells, 'What if I did!?' 'Then I shall use your skin.' Lilli continues on her pursuit of slaying the creations, killing one by landing five blows one after the other. She did not make it out in time, and was caught in an explosion. With the creatures gone, Sitara faces Cunilinga and Meattus then flanks her from behind. Meattus whispers, 'I haven't seen you from this position for a long time.' Cunilinga giggles and then instantly appears behind Meattus. She casts lightning bolt. As she was distracted by Sitara and Meattus, Lilli managed to flank behind her to land a blow to her back with her rethorite dagger. Meattus follows through and lands two hits with his spider friend, and his lighting aura arcs and hits her. Cunilinga again steps back and casts a sphere that drops behind the Clutch, nearly encasing Lilli. Meattus calls to his friends, 'This bitch has always been slippery!' Lilli runs up and drives her dagger into Cunilinga's chest. Cunilinga drops to the metallic floor. She reaches for Meattus, 'Please, please hold my hand. One more...time.' Lilli and Sitara reach out to stop Meattus, but before they could say no, Meattus turns his back and walks away. As Cunilinga passes, the machines power down. (Meattus gains 1 hero point.) Loot: Enchanted rethorite rapier - when hit enemy takes 3d6 poison damage. Have the ability to parry as a reaction. - To Sitara +1 hand cross bow - To Slush 3 vials of green liquid - Poison - To Slush Bag of Amethyst (20) - To Slush The key - To Tesseract Quad Pod - To Meattus (2 rings for his members. +1 ac, unable to be tripped or knocked down.) Lilli stumbles across two very large rings. She innocently looks to the Clutch, and looks at her hands, and Sitara's. 'Meattus? Can you use this?!' Meattus snatches the 2 rings. She next comes up with a large ring, that appears to be the same size at the Tesseract. 'Tesseract, can you use this!?' 'YES , that is the key!' As the Tesseract flies into it, the ring starts to light up. Next Adventure: Shopping Extravaganza! - 6/22/2019 Previous Adventure: Past, Present, Future and Cats! - 3/9/2019